


Bar Tab

by Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/pseuds/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the preview for episode 4, Eddie ends up in a bar and then kissing Nick. Written for a quick fic exchange with Reeby10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Tab

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> So yea, Reeby10 and I decided to do a Grimm fic exchange because seriously this fandom needs more fics. She prompted me with Nick/Eddie Bar or Club, and all I could think of was the preview for episode 4. This was about 30 minutes of writing and no beta (but it was at least spell checked.) so it's not exactly gold, but it is at least something...

Eddie didn't know why he had gone along with Nick's idiotic plan. Probably had something to do with the promise of paying his bar tab, if he would just track the suspect and watch for him taking his next victim. It should have been easy enough but then Eddie had accidentally bumped into the man and found himself at his mercy.

“I can't do this,” He said into the little mic Nick had given him, “I just almost bought him a drink.”

“Do it if it'll get us closer to the perp,” Nick replied, “I'm not paying your bar tab for nothing.”

Eddie just glared at thin air before heading back in.

“Are you alright?” The mystery man asked.

“Yea,” Eddie replied, having to bite back the truth from spilling through his lips. Honestly saying 'I just had to go check in with my friend, who's a Grimm, and let him know what you're up to,' would have gotten his ass kicked faster than if he had brought Nick home for Thanksgiving dinner. Which he would never do. Never. Even if they were dating, which they weren't, he had to remind himself, one drunken hook up did not equate dating. “Just needed some fresh air,” he finished lamely before throwing back the rest of his whiskey.

Eddie sat there staring morosely into the bottom of his never ending glass for the next 30 minutes contemplating his life, and how the hell he had gotten involved with a Grimm. He decided that he must have done something totally horrible in his past life to deserve this. He resolved to continue his clean living in hope that in the next life he wouldn't fall head over heels in love with the guy who's job was to hunt down his kind and kill them. Then he could practically stand a chance at happiness.

“One beer,” someone ordered, sitting next to Eddie. Eddie looked up surprised to see Nick sitting next to him.

“What are you doing here!?” He hissed, “Aren't you worried he'll see you?”

“Nah,” Nick shrugged, “The perp left 5 minutes ago.”

“Oh,” Eddie had been so caught up in his misery that he hadn't even noticed his target leaving. “You're still paying for this,” he stated, halfheartedly motioning to the half empty bottle of whiskey.

“Of course,” Nick replied, “You did at least get some useful information. How do you feel?”

Eddie thought for a moment “Drunk,” He finally stated, shooting back the rest of his glass.

“Then you won't mind if I do this?” Nick asked, leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek.

“You could do that when I'm sober, you know,” Eddie scowled, standing up, or at least trying to, “Drive me home?” Nick looked forlornly at the beer he hadn't even managed to start on yet.

“Yea, might as well,” He said, grabbing one of Eddie's arms and supporting him out of the bar.

The next morning Eddie woke up with a horrific hang over. His first thought was to just roll over and go unconscious again. His second was that the first was impossible. With great effort he stumbled out of bed, and slowly made his way down the stairs, beckoned by the beautiful scent of coffee.

It was halfway through his first cup that Eddie remembered that he didn't have an automatic coffee maker, which meant that someone had to be in his house to turn it on. His mostly metaphorical hackles raised as he began to (attempt to) sniff out whoever was in his house.

“Morning,” Nick greeted, wandering into the kitchen in his boxers and t-shirt.

“What the-” Eddie started, stumbling back a step.

“Don't worry,” Nick laughed, “I just crashed on your couch after I got you home.”

“Oh... good...” Eddie took a sip of his coffee to avoid having to say anything. Of course Nick had slept here. He could taste it now. The man made shitty coffee.

Eddie had just set down his coffee cup, determined to actually say something. (Whether it was “get out of my house,” or “get in my bed,” he still wasn't sure.) Nick however took the opportunity to surge forward and give him a peck on the cheek.

“What the-”

“You told me to do that while you were sober,” Nick informed him. “You don't mind do you?”

“No... I ...” Instead he just leaned in and kissed Nick again. Fuck what his brain was telling him, It was useless and in pain anyways. He might as well follow his heart, just this once.


End file.
